


If You Can't Find The Love, Love Will Find The Way To Reach You

by Blossomnight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Coupzi, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Radio, Short, cheolhoon, radio dj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomnight/pseuds/Blossomnight
Summary: Radio DJ Jihoon can see the coffee shop veranda from his seat when he broadcast. The same table, same time every day. Seungheol enjoy his morning while listening to Jihoon’s radio.One day, a man that always show his gummy smile comes with a sad face.





	If You Can't Find The Love, Love Will Find The Way To Reach You

“Good Morning People. Life always has a thing that we are grateful of, no matter how little the thing is. Let's start the day with a grateful feeling and do our best to make it more beautiful. Dj Woozi will accompany your beautiful morning for 2 hours.” Jihoon turns off the mic and starts the music. He has done his opening radio.

Jihoon has at least 10 minutes before he starts talking again. He standing and stretching his body while looking at the outside. From his studio, he could see anything clearly from inside. But from outside, people only see a black glasses window.

Jihoon gets the Morning program at the Radio station he always adores, for making it easier he decide to move there a month ago. He has no friend or family there, well now he has a friend from the Radio station. But still, he sometimes feels lonely, he really hopes that he maybe get a boyfriend there.

“He’s there.” Jihoon mumble, a smile show on lips.

It’s been a month since Jihoon morning broadcast, and then from his studio, he sees the same Man sitting on the same table at the same time. A handsome man with a built body and a gummy smile. Seems like he lives in this neighborhood, he sometimes talking with people passed or with the waitress.

Jihoon draws a curious to the man. Who is he? What he doing? What he waiting at the same coffee shop, the same table and at the same time? When the man talking or laughing, Jihoon become curious, what makes him laugh beautifully like that?

Jihoon has the chance to find out more about him, but Jihoon chooses to adore him from afar because it's fun, he acts like a secret admirer.

Then, it’s become his habit of looking at the man. He feels relieved every morning when he starts his broadcast and sees the man there. Enjoy his coffee, with a headset, and sometimes smile while looking on his phone.

Today he wears a good shirt. Then the other day his hair color was not black. A little thing new like that make Jihoon happy, he wishes he could see the man every day for the rest of his life.

Without Jihoon knowing he become attached to the man that he didn’t even know the name.

 

\--

 

Jihoon wishes about the man crushed one day.

His performance for radio broadcast today was not really good, based from Jihoon standard. And he can feel the same valuation come from the PD and the scriptwriter. Jihoon is a professional Radio DJ with years experience, and yet, one reason makes him mess the broadcast.

The man at the Veranda coffee shop.

Jihoon feels anxious when he sees the man from his studio broadcast look different from usual. Because this time there is no smile on his face. He looks sad. When people passing by and greeted him, he just merely smiles. It’s so unusual, he always grins brightly and talking to them. But today the man just smiled. And somehow, Jihoon can feel anger on his face.

Jihoon wonder what happens with the man, what makes him sad and angry, what kind of problem he get till the smile gone from him. Is he broke up? Is he have some life problem?

Jihoon play some scenario on his mind about a thing that can make the man looking sad, but he doesn’t really know the man, what can he get from just wondering? Yes, nothing. So, he just can sigh every time his eyes look at the man gloomy face.

The program team keeps asking Jihoon, why he feeling sad, down and gloomy. He said he just tired, the truth is, He not sure why. He barely knows the man, well, literally don't know anything about the man and If Jihoon told others about the man, about how he looks sad today and it makes him miserable too. They might think that Jihoon life on his own imagination. They might think Jihoon have some mental illness that can’t distinguish reality and fantasy. How could he feeling down and become gloomy for such reason, he will look so unprofessional. So, he just shut his mouth and apologizes on his team.

 

\--

  
  


Jihoon learns his lesson yesterday, promise to work professionally whatever happens. As a Radio DJ, the listener is come first then his feeling. So, he tried to back on track. But the atmosphere can’t lie, some people might notice that he ‘less sincerely.’ He feels uncomfortable, and It becomes worse for the next day and also remains for a week.

The day after. The man was not there. Jihoon though that the man will be on his table a bit late, it happens before, so Jihoon waiting, but he did not show up. The man was not sitting there. He did not come.

Jihoon sigh, he thinks maybe the man has some business outside town, or he was sick. Or perhaps he dies, being killed by the debt collector.

Jihoon chuckles with his own scenario. He watches too much movie and drama. “He will show up tomorrow, I just need to wait.” Jihoon mumble, encourage himself.

But then, 3 and 4 days, later a week. The man did not show up. Jihoon faces the fact that maybe the man never back to this city, and Jihoon just lost his chance to know him. He feels sad and regret, never think that the time like this will come. This past month he just looks at the man that didn’t even know his name.

For the first time since he comes to this city, he feels so sad. He did not only have a bad day, but he has the worst week.

“You a bit down today.” his scriptwriter, Seungkwan, also his desk mates ask him.

“Just tired I think, I have no positive spirit to have an idea script for next week broadcast, what should I do?” Jihoon said.

“Want to take some fresh air? Going to the coffee shop and work there?” Seungkwan gave a suggestion. Jihoon groaned with the idea.

“No, I prefer a coffee mix, why I should pay extra for the coffee on a better cup? No.” Jihoon said and Seungkwan sigh.

“Fine.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “What a waste, the coffee shop has a good coffee and cake, the atmosphere is so good too. And also the owner of the coffee shop is Lee Woozi fans.” Seungkwan emphasizes of Jihoon Radio DJ name.

Jihoon sigh and place his head on his desk. “Tell him to bring a coffee for me if he really my fans,” Jihoon said, he has no time to joyed that he has fans right now. Now, he wants to see the man, and he kinda misses looking at him on the coffee shop Veranda.

Head still lay on the desk, and Jihoon closed his eyes, just for a while he wants to rest for the funny feeling he has been felt. But then he ends up Groaning, getting frustrated with himself and his phobia to meet new handsome man.

Sungkwan jump in shocked when Jihoon groaned suddenly. Jihoon look at him, “Do I look pathetic?” he asked his desk mate.

“From what perspective are you asking? Your bad performance for these few days? Or You are single and alone in this city? From what?” He asked. Jihoon sigh. From all what Seungkwan said, he can pull a conclusion, yes he looks pathetic.

“Forget it,” Jihoon said, and then he opens his laptop, tried to work. Seungkwan just shrugged his shoulder.

 

\--

 

**_Spring has come and the flower beautifully blooming. On this beautiful season, will my love bloom too? Woozi-ssi, I like someone that I’ve seen every day but have no courage to ask his name or what he does, I just adore him from afar. Then one day, I didn’t see him again and regret it every day, I should know him more when he’s around. What should I do now?_ **

“It was the letter from Regret-Nim. Well, regret-nim, now what do you want? Do you want to look for him or just forget about him and move on? If you want to know about him, it's not late looking for him, ask people around, and found out about him till you feel satisfied. Whatever the result is, you work hard and brave enough to reach your love, the process is the way you need to enjoy and treasure, then love will find the way to reach you.” Jihoon gives advice to his listener, and he immediately remembers the man on the coffee shop Veranda.

“That will be the last letter for today A Grateful Morning with Dj Woozi. Every second on your morning is beautiful, have a nice day.” Jihoon off the mic and take off his earphone. He ended his radio for today.

Jihoon looks at the outside and the table the man sitting was empty for a week. Jihoon starts to miss him, and also scared that he will never back to that table again. After the letter he read before, he realizes that he maybe never seen him yet.

Jihoon back on his desk, blankly looks at his laptop. He trying to decide what path he should take, is he need to search for the man? Or just brush it off like nothing, well there is nothing in the first place. But the emptiness on Jihoon’s heart when look at the empty table on the coffee  shop is undoubtedly was not only 'nothing.'

“Are you okay?” Seungkwan looks at him, Jihoon looks pale make him worried.

“No, I am not ok,” Jihoon said, Seungkwan turn his chair and face the man. “The last letter today. If it's you, what will you do?” Jihoon asks him, he oversees Seungkwan's face, waiting for the answer.

“Well, depending on how deep the feeling is, something like that might be not realistic and delusional, but it happens. Love is come from the heart then just follow your heart, besides, what’s the loss? If you are lucky, you might get one instead of losing one.”

Jihoon become quite and think, what the loss? What he gains? He loses hope, smile, and someone that maybe someday become everything for him, who knows. And if all did not turn the way he wants, the man can be his friend. What he gains? A friend and maybe everything he wants.

In other words, Jihoon was not lose anything.

He stands up suddenly make Seungkwan jump in surprised.

“Where will you going?” Seungkwan asking when sees Jihoon walking the door.

“Coffee shop,” he said.

“Oh ok.” Seungkwan frowned, it’s weird for him, because as the desk mates, and the person who most closely with him on this office, he knows Jihoon was not a coffee shop person, he love mix coffee. Seungkwan got rejected last time when he suggests him to going to the coffee shop. Now the man going there.

Seungkwan back to his work then a fact hit him. He runs to the front door and sees Jihoon enter it. A smile showed at Seungkwan lips. “Its a spring after all, not only flower that bloom, but also love,” he said and then walking to his desk, finish his work because he knows Jihoon will not back anytime soon.

 

\--

 

Jihoon standing in front of the coffee shop, he takes a breath, more than a month he moves to this city and this neighborhood but he never enters the coffee shop. He was not fans of the expensive cup of coffee, he prefers mix coffee.

The man was sitting in the coffee shop, so if he wants to look about the man, the first move is here, there must be someone that knows about him.

Jihoon understands that he won’t regret it, he wants to know where the man that always sitting on the Veranda go, find out his name and why he sits there. So, with confidence, he walking and enter the coffee shop.

When Jihoon opens the door, a warm light welcomed him. Jihoon looks around and shocks with the interior inside. Its brown, white wall and wooden furniture. Seungkwan was right, the atmosphere is so good, it feels warm when you stay there. Jihoon never expects that inside the coffee shop looks so good, because from the outside it's just like an ordinary coffee shop, the Veranda was not really good interior too.

“Can I help you? Some coffee?” the barista asking.

“Ice Americano,” Jihoon said, but his eyes still wander around the coffee shop interior. He forgot what his main intention come there. “You have a good place here,” Jihoon said sincerity.

“Thank You. Oh your voice, I know that voice. Are you DJ Woozi?”

Jihoon looks at the barista when his DJ name being called. He freezes when their eyes meet. The gummy smile he familiar with, a handsome man with a good body built standing behind the counter. It was him. The man that he always looks from inside studio broadcast. The man that he doesn’t know the name, yet.

 

_ You are you, I am me _

_ We lived without knowing each other but _

_ With a hello _

_ You and I became a we _

 

Day6 Hi Hello playing on the coffee shop, Jihoon believes it was from his radio station.

“I- I am. Yes, I am.” Jihoon flattered.

A smile shows when Jihoon acknowledges it. “I know it! recognize your voice immediately, I am your fans, listen to your broadcast every morning.” the man said, he comes closer to Jihoon. “Every second of your morning is beautiful, have a nice day.” the man said with a low and soft voice, tried to mimicking Jihoon's closing phrase but failed because of different color voice. Make Jihoon chuckles.

 

_ Hi (hello) _

_ Every time I say hi to you _

_ It makes my heart flutter _

_ Hi (hello) _

_ As we exchange those words _

_ We’re starting our own story _

 

“Hi, I am Lee Jihoon, Woozi is my Radio DJ name,” Jihoon said. He found him, and he wants the man knows his name, and Jihoon wishes to know his name.

“Hello, I am Choi Seungcheol Owner of this coffee shop, nice to meet you Lee Jihoon,” Seungcheol said.

Jihoon never expects that the man he looking for is the owner of the coffee shop, he thought that the man only a guess there.

Seungcheol smile is there. The smile Jihoon always want to see from a close distance.

“Nice to meet you too Choi Seungcheol,” Jihoon said. Now, he knows the man name.

 

\--

 

**Seungcheol's side**

 

“Hey Seungkwan, I listened to your new program. I love it.” Seungcheol talks to Seungkwan.

“Really, glad then, all the main idea has come from the DJ, you know DJ Woozi, I just make some corner for him. He really suits become a scriptwriter.” Seungkwan bragging his new partner.

“No, with that kind of voice, I could hear it all day,” Seungcheol said.

Seungkwan laughs with the comment. “You are so unbelievable. Do you want me to arrange a meeting with him?” Seungkwan offer. “You are single after all, and he singles too. He even has no friend in this city.” Seungkwan gives Seungcheol so much information.

Seungcheol comes closer. “So, what kind of person is he?” Cheol asked.

“He is kind, handsome, tiny figure, do you want his picture?” Seungkwan offer again, he takes his phone.

“No no.” Cheol rejects it immediately. I will wait 'till he comes to the coffee shop, and I will recognize his voice immediately.” Cheol said with pride and confidence.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Fine, if you come to me later and beg me, I will reject it,” Seungkwan said. And the man just shrugged his shoulder.

 

\--

 

Seungcheol sitting on the Veranda, he listening to DJ Woozi every morning. The radio broadcast time is the time when he prepared the coffee shop daily open, and since Mingyu, his barista, work there, he let Mingyu do it, and when the radio broadcast ends, Seungcheol does his final checking and doing his work. He love his new habit, he could feel the spring breeze, see the flower bloom and meet the people from the same neighborhood. He can talk or just simply greeting them.

Seungcheol wonder what kind of person Woozi is. He gave a good voice, he has kind words, and sometimes he can feel that the man also has a dark side. He knows when he offers advice to people, he was straight pointing out the fact, encourage them and then gives them some help when they failed.

“I am so curious.” Seungcheol mumble, he really wants to go to the broadcast station that just s few meters from his coffee shop, but has no reason to do it. So he just waits till the man come, till he can recognize the voice immediately.

 

\--

 

Seugcheol gets a headache because of one of his barista Mingyu. The man just makes one bag of his coffee bean ruined, it becomes moist and rotten. He gets that bean from another country, and he can’t get online purchase it, he needs to come to the state and buy it by himself.

He felt sad also angry at the same time angry. He told Mingyu to get it again within this week, and while Mingyu looking for it, he will be full at the coffee shop.

Seungcheol sitting on his Veranda he starts listening to Woozi's radio broadcast. Today will be the last day he hears to the program from the Veranda because he needs to be the chief barista for a week.

“Oh, looks like today is not really a good day for him.” Cheol mumble. He could hear and feel that Woozi’s voice today is a bit down. And his words have not come really good as usual. “Hope he has no problem, if he has, I really want to cheer him up like he cheers every person that listening to his radio.” Cheol mumble again.

The coffee bean bag makes him really have a terrible day. He was not in the mood for being nice to people today. But listening to Woozi’s voice make him feel better. So he back to the coffee shop after the broadcast end.

 

\--

 

Its been a week, Mingyu will be back to work tomorrow, he brings the new Coffee bean bag they need.

Seungcheol looks at the Veranda table from the inside coffee shop, he misses sitting there and listening to Woozi’s radio broadcast. It makes him sad that now he heard from the coffee shop because he needs to work also, so he can't really focus on listening to the Radio.

Today was not really crowded. Usually some people there for a morning coffee, but now, no one around.

“What happens today? Hope it was not the sign I'll have a bad day.” Seungcheol mumble.

 

**_Spring has come and the flower beautifully blooming. On this beautiful season, will my love bloom too? Woozi-ssi, I like someone that I’ve seen every day but have no courage to ask his name or what he does, I just adore him from afar. Then one day, I didn’t see him again and regret it every day, I should know him more when he’s around. What should I do now?_ **

 

Seungcheol cleans the table while listening to the radio.

_ “It was the letter from Regret-Nim. Well, regret-nim, now what do you want? Do you want to look for him or just forget about him and move on? If you want to know about him, it's not late looking for him, ask people around, and found out about him till you feel satisfied. Whatever the result is, you work hard and brave enough to reach your love, the process is the way you need to enjoy and treasure, then love will find the way to reach you.” _

“Like always, it was a good Advise Woozi-ssi. Aaah I hope I meet a lover too on this spring season.” Seungcheol whine alone on his coffee shop that no one around. His other part-time job will come 2 hours later. So he is alone.

“That will be the last letter for today A Grateful Morning with Dj Woozi. Every second on your morning is beautiful, have a nice day.”

Seungcheol smile with the closing, he loves Woozi’s voice on the opening and closing. It was soft but also firm, full of sincerity. He said ‘have a good day’ to people, but Seungcheol feels like Woozi said it special for him. “Have a nice day too Woozi-ssi.” Seungcheol mumble reply to the greeting.

Seungcheol wipes the glasses when he sees someone enter the coffee shop. He immediately put down the drinks and went to the counter. He looks at the man that comes to the coffee shop. There is awe on his eyes while looking around the coffee shop. Well, it often happens for the the-first-timer customer. They love interior design.

That man strolling to the counter and Seungcheol could see the tiny man figure have a handsome and cute face, his curly black hair makes him look adorable.

“Can I help you? Some coffee?” Seungcheol asking when the man reaches the counter. And his eyes still looking around, he gets ignored.

“Ice Americano.” the man said, and Seucngcheol freeze on his place, his inside self is screaming because he recognizes the voice. “You have a good place here,” he said again and Cheol really sure that it was him.

“Thank You. Oh your voice, I know that voice. Are you DJ Woozi?” Seungcheol asking, just make sure and be polite. Seungcheol’s inside self is cursed because of Woozi is so damn pretty man. He feels like he wants that man to be him. The smile can’t stop showing on his lips. Finally, he meets the beautiful voice Woozi.

The man looking at Seungcheol. And Cheol could see clearly that the man is a bit shocked when he sees him, he doesn’t know why.

 

_ You are you, I am me _

_ We lived without knowing each other but _

_ With a hello _

_ You and I became a we _

 

Day6 Hi Hello playing in the coffee shop, it was from Woozi’s radio station. And didn't know why it suits their meeting right now.

“I- I am. Yes, I am.” the man a bit flattered.  

“Hey, I know it! recognize your voice immediately, I am your fans, I listen to your broadcast every morning.” Seungcheol a bit scared that the man feels terrified because he said he know his voice. Isn't that a weird word to said to someone he just meets?

But Cheol excitement to meet him, brush off his worries, so he comes closer to the man. “Every second of your morning is beautiful, have a nice day.” he tried to mimicking Woozi’s closing phrase and failed. He sees the man chuckles. Cheol can’t stop looking at him.

 

_ Hi (hello) _

_ Every time I say hi to you _

_ It makes my heart flutter _

_ Hi (hello) _

_ As we exchange those words _

_ We’re starting our own story _

 

“Hi, I am Lee Jihoon, Woozi is my Radio DJ name,” he said with a smile on his lips. Seungcheol knows that he was not terrified of him.

“Hello, I am Choi Seungcheol Owner of this coffee shop, nice to meet you Lee Jihoon,” Seungcheol said, and he thinks Lee Jihoon is way better than Woozi, it was an adorable and beautiful name.  

“Nice to meet you too Choi Seungcheol.”

It was sweet to hear his name called from the man’s voice he listening every day for more than months. He wants to hear his name called again by that voice.

They look at each other with a smile on their lips, and every time their eyes meet, there is a spark and excitement. Inside the beautiful coffee shop, where no one around except the two of them. Jihoon and Seungcheol meet on a good day like God already write it so specified way before they were born. The time feels like stop moving when their eyes meet as they meant to be together and no words needed between them.

 

_ Just by looking at each other _

_ Makes our hearts overwhelmed _

_ But after we say hello _

_ I am so happy _

 

_ Hi (hello) _

_ Every time I say hi to you _

_ It makes my heart flutter _

_ Hi (hello) _

_ As we exchange those words _

_ We’re starting our own story _

  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I lack everything, but I have so much idea. and one of my twitter friends asks me to post this one.  
> I am sorry for the grammatical error. Hope you enjoy the story and please leave some love. Thank you


End file.
